Open Your Eyes
by Key-Visual Novels
Summary: Spiritshipping! Again XD Just a small fluff story about Johan and Judai. Comments and crit. welcomed as always. Enjoy!


Well this was written at like 5 AM or something along there. It was early and I couldn't sleep. I was listening to the song "Open Your Eyes To Love" when this plot line hit me in the face XD So this is another Spiritshipping story (Yep, I'm obsessed!). So it's Judai and Johan. I hope you enjoy it! Comments are welcomed! Constructive crit. is also appreciated! Flame this story and I'm gonna roast your body over it D:

Anyway...enjoy!

Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me...Judai and Johan would've gotten together if it did belong to me XD No it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-sensei ^_^

________________________________________________________________________

_**-Open Your Eyes-**_

A young boy sat against a tree, shuffling through a stack to cards. His brunet colored hair gently blew in the wind. Close by, behind another tree was a different boy with teal hair and soft green eyes. His face was screwed up with concentration as he stared at the brunet. He recalled a conversation they'd had earlier that week. Somehow the topic of dueling suddenly changed to love. The brunet had begun to blush as he talked about how no matter whom he liked, no one ever loved him back. The teal haired boy shook his head, as he focused back on the current moment. What that cute, adorable boy didn't know was that there was someone who loved him very much.

Slowly the teal haired boy came out from behind the tree. Mustering up every ounce of courage in his body, he began to approach the brunet. When he was close, he called out to him.

"Judai-kun!"

The brunet jumped at the sound of his name. As he pocketed the cards, he stood up to face his friend.

"Johan, what are you doing here?"

"Well, actually Judai, I need to talk to you."

Judai raised an eyebrow before seating himself back down on the ground. With a smile, the brunet patted the ground next to him, signaling Johan to sit. Johan sat slowly next to Judai. He then inhaled quite a few times before turning to look into Judai's eyes.

"Judai close your eyes for me-"

"Johan what's going on-"

"Just do it Judai-kun! Please…"

With a heavy sigh, Judai closed his eyes.

"Judai, earlier this week, you talked about how no matter whom you liked, they never liked you back in the same way. Well, I came here today to tell you that you're wrong. There is someone here who loves you."

Johan watched as Judai wrinkled his nose, apparently in deep thought. Before continuing, Johan swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

"Judai…"

The brunet raised an eyebrow again, then coaxed Johan to continue with his hand.

"Judai…I love you! I- you're all I think about. No matter how much I tell myself I don't love you, I can't lie anymore. Judai, I love you more than anything."

Judai's eyes shot open. Johan was looking at the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks. The brunet took his hands and cupped Johan's face. He slowly lifted his head, causing their eyes to meet again.

Judai gently pulled Johan closer and pressed his lips to Johan's. It took quite a few moments for Johan to realize his lips were locked with that of Judai's. He wrapped his arms gently around the waste of the brunet, pulling him closer. Johan then ran his tongue along the bottom of Judai's lips, requesting entrance. To his surprise Judai opened his mouth allowing Johan's tongue to slither in. They're tongues battle for dominance, which Johan won with ease. Judai leaned against Johan's chest, causing them to fall over backwards onto the ground. Johan began tugging at Judai's shirt, attempting to pull it off of him. He succeeded after a struggle, and tossed Judai's deep red shirt onto the ground next to him.

After what seemed like hours, Judai and Johan broke apart, a thin trail of saliva glistening between them.

"Johan…why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Honestly Judai, I really didn't know how too."

With a smile, Judai leaned his forehead against Johan's.

"I should learn to open my eyes to what's right in front of me…"

"Are they open now?" Johan asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah they are."

With another smile, Judai pressed his lips to Johan's.

_**-End-**_


End file.
